In a typical vehicle door lock assembly, the coupling arrangement includes an elongated rod connecting the door lock to the door lock operator. One problem with this arrangement is that production workers have found it extremely difficult to connect the rod to the door lock operator. If the rod cannot be connected expeditiously, an entire production line is slowed down. What is needed is a means by which the rod may be connected to the door lock operator in a fast and efficient manner.
In accordance with the present invention, an extended clip is provided for connecting one end of the rod to the door lock operator. The clip has a recess between its ends in which an end of the rod may be engaged. The clip also has means for keeping the rod end engaged in the recess.
Preferably, the connection between the clip and the door lock operator is a pin on the end of the clip, the recess between the ends of the clip is a simple hole, and the means for retaining the end of the rod in the hole is a sleeve which encircles and grips the rod. The sleeve may be open at one side to permit the lateral insertion of the rod.
One object of this invention is to provide a coupling arrangement having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a coupling arrangement which is of simple construction, is rugged and durable in use, can be inexpensively manufactured, and can be quickly and easily assembled and installed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.